1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a health improving gymnastic apparatus characterized in that a user can readily and safely take an upside-down state, where the user is suspended upside down by the gymnastic apparatus, all by oneself without help of others.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
A gymnastic apparatus having an iron bar for allowing a user to hang therefrom is utilized to release various stresses loaded to joints of the user by terrestrial gravitation, and to refresh a mental fatigue. In addition, the gymnastic apparatus is useful to stretch a spine, or lumbar vertebra of the user. Therefore, the gymnastic apparatus would be useful to improve health of the user.
By the way, when an exerciser stands on one's head, it is possible to stretch wrinkles and loose skin, and refresh a mental fatigue. However, there is a disadvantage that a large amount of weight is loaded to joints of shoulder and arms of the exerciser. In addition, an assistant may be usually needed to keep the exerciser in the state of standing on one's head for a required time period.